Crew Interactions
Empty beacons play an important role in CE, as they allow the player to interact with their crew, manufacture supplies, develop augments and upgrades, and other item-dependent actions. Of course, they could also choose to do nothing at all and simply move on, if they aren't the dawdling type. Empty beacon events may occur in every sector at non-distress beacons without ship or hazards present. Choosing to interact with your crew may sometimes provide benefits and other such events, but usually only results in flavour-text that, while immersive and contributes to the story's lore, does nothing. 1. (Humanoid Crew) Have a word with your Humanoid crew member. Hostile / Nebula sector interaction: *'7x': Standard Humanoid Interaction Civilian sector interaction: *'8x': Standard Humanoid Interaction *'8x': Civilian Sector Humanoid Interaction *''Your humanoid crew member was stationed in this system a while ago. This gives you an idea! The crewman's ID codes from before the war are still valid. You are able to access the beacon network and download data on the surrounding beacons. Your map has been updated.'' **Your map is revealed. *''Your humanoid crew member thinks most Federation bases in this sector have been destroyed, but there were always rumors about a secret Special Forces base at a nearby beacon. You could check it out.'' **A quest marker is added to your map *Federation Friend in Hiding *Lost Love Reunion *Request to be Relieved 2. (Engi Crew) Converse with the Engi crew member. Hostile / Nebula sector interaction: *'14x': Standard Engi Interaction *''The Engi appreciates your interest concerning its work on the ship. It suggests some optimizations that could free up some devices and parts to be used in other systems.'' **You receive a low amount of Scrap. *''Surprisingly, the Engi actually has hobbies. It constructed a perfectly usable drone template in its free time and asks you to try it out.'' **You receive 1''' drone part. Civilian sector interaction: *14x: Standard Engi Interaction *''The Engi appreciates your interest concerning its work on the ship. It suggests some optimizations that could free up some devices and parts to be used in other systems.'' **You receive a '''low amount of Scrap. *''Surprisingly, the Engi actually has hobbies. It constructed a perfectly usable drone template in its free time and asks you to try it out.'' **You receive 1''' drone part. *Engi Medical Station *Engi Engineering Corps 3. (Mantis Crew) Speak with the Mantis on board. *18x: Standard Mantis Interaction *Contacting Mantis Clan *Pregnant Mantis 4. (Rock Crew) Chat with your Rock crew member. Civilian / Nebula sector interaction: *12x: Standard Rockman Interaction *''The Rockman greats you formally. "What a great fight we had recently! I brought some duro-patches on board sir. I applied a couple to the hull to fix some of the damage we sustained." You thank your crewman, even though their repair technique is quite outdated. Every bit helps.'' **Your ship is repaired for '''2 hull damage. *On-Board Missile Production Hostile sector interaction: *'7x': Hostile Sector Rockman Interaction *'5x': Standard Rockman Interaction *''The Rockman greats you formally. "What a great fight we had recently! I brought some duro-patches on board sir. I applied a couple to the hull to fix some of the damage we sustained." You thank your crewman, even though their repair technique is quite outdated. Every bit helps.'' **Your ship is repaired for 2''' hull damage. *On-Board Missile Production *Rockman Repair 5. (Zoltan Crew) Have a word with your Zoltan crew member. Hostile / Nebula sector interaction: *15x: Standard Zoltan Interaction *Sacrifice for Fuel Civilian sector interaction: *14x: Standard Zoltan Interaction *Sacrifice for Fuel *Secluded Zoltan Monastery 6. (Slug Crew) Speak with the Slug on board. Civilian / Hostile sector interaction: *9x: Standard Slug Interaction *Slug Drink *Token in the ssshell Nebula sector interaction: *8x: Nebula Sector Slug Interaction *4x: Standard Slug Interaction *Slug Stowaway *Slug Drink *Token in the ssshell *Map for Scrap 7. (Crystal Crew) Speak with the Crystal being. *22x: Standard Crystal Interaction *2x: Crystal Arsenal Creation 8. (AI Avatar Crew) Converse with the AI Hologram *12x: Standard AI Avatar Interaction *2x: AI Advice *AI Evaluation 9. (Lanius Crew) Try to converse with the Lanius crew member. Civilian / Nebula sector interaction: *15x: Standard Lanius Interaction *''You catch the Lanius while it is absorbing some random scrap item. This could still have been of use, but you decide to let it slide this time. The Lanius normally just eats modified Federation rations, enriched with minerals, and these seem to disgust the being quite a bit.'' **You lose '''1-10 Scrap. *Lanius Multiplication Hostile sector interaction: *'22x': Standard Lanius Interaction *Door Reshaping *Hull Reshaping *Lanius Multiplication Category:Empty Beacon